I'm Into Something Good: A JONAS oneshot series
by Lulu Hale
Summary: Here are some one-shots I've created. Its just just about anything JONAS you want. You can suggest new things and maybe help me out if you think it needs some improvment. More info inside! Enjoy! T is just the average rating! I love reviews!
1. Animal

**Welcome to my lovely series of one-shots. For the record, none of them are actually a series. They start over every chapter. I'll have OC's and some non-OC's. So enjoy! Suggest ideas and characters. You will be completely attributed for them! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR OC'S**

**Title: Animal (Neon Trees Song!) :) **

**Main Plot: Joe Lucas is a spy in high school. He's been keeping it from his best friend for quite some time and she hasn't suspected a thing. But when she unexpectedly drops by him and his brothers have to decide on whether or not they should tell the truth.**

**Info: In Joe's POV. Joe/Bella (OC)**

It was always the same, the weekends. I would hope that my phone wouldn't ring that familiar beep. But it would; and I would be stuck on a mission with my brothers all night. I didn't buy that whole "being a spy is my destiny" crud. I think there's more for me than this. I just had to deal with it until school ended. Then I was free to make a plan B. Hopefully that wouldn't area around Chemistry. I was staring at the clock, zoning out. 3:04… just one more minute… thirty seconds… five, four, three, two…

RINNNNNGGG!

I bolted out of my seat towards the door. I smiled as the hallways filled with kids sharing the same emotion as me. Ah, finally… two full days without school. I suppose they had more to look forward to than me. I had to do stupid spy stuff.

I smiled when I saw my best friend, Bella. She was at her locker, throwing her Algebra book in carelessly. I pushed my glasses back up to my face and snuck up behind her. I put my hands over her eyes, "Guess who."

"Hmm, Santa?" she asked. I laughed as she turned around to face me. Bella has been my best friend since grade school. I could tell her absolutely anything… well most things. You probably already know that I can't tell her I'm a highly trained secret-agent. I've done pretty well at keeping it from her. She doesn't fully appreciate it when I have to leave without prior notice to go on a mission though. I've been running out of excuses too, "You seem glum."

"Me?" I asked, "Glum?" Her hazel eyes scrutinized my expression. I chuckled throwing my arm over her, "Trust me, Bells. I'm alright."

"Well," she said pausing, "Okay." She didn't sound too great herself.

"What's the matter?" I asked as we walked towards the front exit of the school.

"Me?" she asked, "Nothing." I laughed realizing that she was mimicking me.

"Talk," I said.

"I don't know," she said, "I guess… I think I'm going to break up with David." My eyes lit up but I quickly hid my excitement. She was clearly upset about it and even though I hated her jerk boyfriend David (A/N: David Henrie? Just a clearer visual) I had to value her feelings.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I think he's cheating… with the blonde girl in your Chem class."

"What makes you think so?" I asked casually.

"Stella saw them," she said, "_Studying_ together."

"Oh," I said. I looked down at her; her eyes were miserable, worried. I pulled her close, giving her a friendly one-armed hug, "Do what's best for you, Bella."

"Right," she said looking up at me, "You always seem to be there." _Maybe its because you're the most gorgeous, stunning, amazing girl I've ever met…_ I thought.

"You're my best friend," I said instead, "Of course I'm there for you… and in return you give me rides home from school." She slapped my shoulder, taking out her keys.

Bella's car had to be the most retro piece of junk I've ever seen. People still talk about the day she drove it to school for the first time. It was a faded orange Volkswagen van; yes, what hippies originally drove.

"Bells!" called a not so wanted voice. My arm dropped from Bella's shoulders as I went turned around to see David jogging towards her. I felt utterly repulsed but try to keep a straight face. If she ended it now, I could be much more devious later on. David was looking at me the whole time as he crushed his lips against Bella's. She pulled away, gently pushing him back.

"David, we need to talk," I said. Oh, boy. Awkward? Not really. I wanted to see this.

"About what?" he asked. Bella sighed.

"Stella called me last night," I said, "She saw you and Sam 'studying' together?"

"Yeah, so?" he asked, "She's tutoring me." _In what? How to walk and chew gum at the same time? In that case, she's the one who needs the tutor._ I thought. Sometimes I wish I could speak my mind.

"David," she said, "You don't study… she's dumber than a post. What really happened?" David faltered with his words so nothing really came out. Bella rolled her eyes and walked towards the driver's side of her van.

"Bella, wait," he said. I said nothing and got in on the passenger's side. Bella started the car but David reached over and grabbed her hand from touching the gear shift.

"David," she said, "I know what happened. It's not hard to figure it out. We just…" she looked over at him, "We need to see other people."

"A-are you breaking up with me?" David asked. I looked straight ahead.

"Yep," she said, "Now let go. I'm gonna be late for work." David, completely appalled let go of Bella's hand as she backed out of her parking space and drove away. It was silent for a minute or two, "Sorry, that must've been uncomfortable for you."

"Nah," I said, "It's all good… but are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "It had to happen." Bella wasn't completely aware that David was in fact, a player. That's probably why he was so surprised when _Bella_ broke up with _him_. I just wish she would've figured it out sooner.

"I'll see you," I said as Bella pulled up to my front driveway.

"Yeah," Bella said, "Call me up."

"You got it," I said, "Oh, and make sure Nick doesn't come home covered in car grease again."

"I will," she laughed that perfect musical laugh. I reached for my homework and accidentally touched Bella's hand. We looked at each other for a minute. She pulled her hand away, "Sorry.'

"No," I stuttered, "It's… don't be sorry." She nodded. I was about to leave when I turned back towards her, "Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?" she asked breaking her gaze from her hands on the steering wheel. _I like you. I know this is fast but I can be there for you more than David ever was. The only thing is that sometimes I have to go on top secret missions._

"Nothing," I said, "I'll see you later."

**Later that night…**

"Mission time," I said as Kevin and I threw some random agent-gadgets into a black duffle bag, "Where's Nick?"

"Probably throwing Bella another excuse," replied Kevin, my oldest brother. I don't see Nick much after school because Kevin drops him off at the local car garage where he and Bella work together. He should be home soon… hopefully.

"I want to tell her," I said, "I really do… but you know that we can't."

"Yeah," Kevin said, "Unless we want her memory erased."

"Right," I said. That was too much to risk. For Bella to forget about us would be like half of my heart being surgically removed by some inexperienced monkey-doctor.

"But you could tell her one thing," Kevin smiled.

"Yeah, right," I laughed. He was referring to the fact that I really liked her. It was pretty evident too… except to her.

"Hey," Nick said walking through the door, "Sorry I was late. Harv again?" Nick was pretty down to business when it came to missions. His motto was "get in, get out". Kevin invented gadgets for the agency; most of the time they really worked well. Me? I don't know where I stood. I was just the tough guy who threw the punches and got caught.

"Not quite," Kevin explained, "Approximately two-three ninjas were seen stealing a computer chip with some activation code on it. Apparently, it starts up some major nuclear weapon. But little did they know that they needed two chips… one we can get before them."

"Where's our location?" I asked.

"Some old company building," Kevin said, "An undercover agent keeps it in his cubicle thing." I nodded.

"Alright," Nick said, "Let's go." We were all dressed in all black, yes very clichéd but appropriate. We went out to the driveway to be greeted by our usually hidden jet black van. Show time.

**In the company building…**

I was on the top of the building, lowering Nick down to the top floor where the chip was supposed to be. I smiled when he gave me a thumbs up. Kevin helped me pulled him back up. That went quicker than usual.

"I got it," Nick said, "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast," said a voice from behind us with a think New Jersey accent. We all turned around to see a very large man in a fancy suit. In retrospect, he looked like something pulled out of the Godfather. On either side of him were the ninjas Kevin was talking about, "You have something I need. And we all know you're not going anywhere."

"Crud," I whispered.

"Get them," the man said. The three ninjas stood their, still. All of a sudden, one of them was behind me, grabbing my arms and pinning them behind me. Kevin started fighting off the one that went after him. I bent forward and flipped the one ninja over my shoulder, throwing him to the ground. Nick dodged the one that went after him and realized it was girl. He looked at me. I pulled out one of my famous "knock out shots". Injecting the ninja, I threw her over my shoulder.

"Kevin!" Nick called. Kevin was having fun kicking some ass but we had to go. We jumped over the edge of the building, being caught by a fire escape. We winded down the metal steps. The ninjas and fat man were following shortly behind. The van was in perfect sight.

"Go!" I said throwing the girl ninja in the back of the van. I climbed in too, shutting the doors as Kevin slammed the gas.

We made it out.

**Back at the house…**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring her back to our house," I asked Kevin as we pulled up in our driveway.

"It'll be fine," Kevin said, "We simply get the information we want and wipe her memory. She won't remember what happened tonight."

"Okay," I said a little more reassured. I opened the back doors to the van and carried the unconscious ninja towards the house, whose hands I had tied behind her back previously.

I set her down in one of our kitchen chairs. We lived in an old firehouse we redecorated to fit our standards… or our mother's. It was home.

"She's waking up," Nick said. I looked over to see her head over. I removed the mask that was covering her face. She looked like a normal teenage girl. Maybe we could keep her from working for Jabba the gut (obviously her boss).

"What do you want with the chip?" Kevin asked. The girl shook her head, not wanting to comply. Kevin, Nick, and I huddled for a group conference, "She's not going to talk easily. I say we give her some truth serum and-"

"Hey, Nick you forgot something back at the…" my, Kevin, and Nick's heads darted up to the front door to see Bella standing there. She looked at us, dressed as freaking bank robbers to the girl tied up in our living room, "Am I interrupting something?"

"B-Bella," I stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Nick left his… what is going on, Joe?" she asked backing towards the door. Oh, boy. She couldn't leave now. Nick, Kevin, and I started slowly walking towards her.

"Bella, its not what it looks like," I said. She nodded, not so sure.

"Okay," she said, "Then why are you looking at me like you're about to do something."

"Just don't panic," Nick said. Kevin pressed a button on his phone, causing the door to shut and lock. Bella turned around and faced us with the same suspicious expression on her face. I sighed and started walking towards her.

"What is going on, Joe?" she asked.

"Just trust me, Bella," I said, taking her wrist gently. She walked with me towards the fire pole we usually used over the stairs. I pulled a pair of handcuffs out of my back pocket and slapped one on her wrist, moving it around the fire pole and putting the other on. She glared at me. This was not good. I walked back over to Nick and Kevin.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"We have to tell her, don't we?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but what about erasing her mind?" I asked, "That can't happen guys."

"Alright," Kevin said taking a deep breath, "Joe, we'll take care of ninja girl over here. You explain everything to Bella. There has to be an ambiguity or something."

"Okay," I said. Kevin and Nick picked up the chair the girl was tying to, bringing her towards the basement. I watched them leave then went over to Bella. She wasn't looking at me. She was mad obviously, "Bella?" She scoffed, still not making eye contact with me, "Bella, c'mon… look at me." I lifted her chin with my finger. I forced her eye contact.

"Joe, what is going on," she demanded.

"Alright," I sighed, "I'm going to tell you truth Bella." She waited for my answer, "I'm a top secret-agent in my father's agency." She smirked.

"Un-cuff me Joe," she said, "You said you would tell me the truth."

"I am," I said, "I swear. That girl attacked us when we retrieved this." I held up the chip, Nick had given me before we walked through the door. She was confused.

"Is that why you were always running off?" she asked, "Because you had to…"

"Go on a mission," I said.

"So you lied to me," she replied.

"Yes," I said, "But if I didn't then you'd get your memory erased."

"But it can now?" she asked, "You just told me you're a secret agent."

"I'm going to find a loophole," I said, "I promise. If not, then… we'll get out of here… just you and me." Bella's eyes softened.

"What?" I asked, "Y-you'd do that?" I nodded, "W-why?"

"Maybe it's because you're the most gorgeous, stunning, amazing girl I've ever met…" I said taking her face and kissing her, "And I'll do anything to protect you." She looked at me blankly.

"Joe!" Kevin said running out of the basement, "There's a loophole!"

"What?" I asked turning around. There was Nick and Kevin with that… _look_. How long were they standing there?

"It turns out if she signs a few signatures, promises not to tell, she's good," Nick said.

"It was never that way before," I said.

"It's only for close relationships," Nick replied. I looked back at Bella who was still completely blank.

"Alright," I said, "Um, I'm going to take Bella home… make sure she's safe. Take care of that one down there okay? I won't be long." Nick and Kevin backed away and headed back down the basement.

I took Bella's wrists and un-cuffed her. She stood there, unsure of what to do. I took her hand and we walked out the door.

**Outside Bella's house…**

Bella and I sat there in the van Bella drove here. I was driving this time. She didn't say one thing the entire time. I gave her the keys.

"How will you get home?" she asked.

"It's not that far of a walk," I said. She sighed as I turned towards her, "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you this before."

"No," she said, "No, it's okay. It's just… it's a lot to take it. Really confusing."

"I understand," I said, "But we have plenty of time if you need anything explained."

"Right," she smiled a little. There was a pause, "Did you mean that? When you said you would do anything to protect me?" I nodded. She sighed, "Well, I'm going to have to take you up on that." She leaned in and kissed me lightly. My hand traveled to her cold face, kissing her deeper. It was perfect.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked when she pulled away.

"Yeah," she said, "Tomorrow. Bye agent Lucas." I laughed as we both got out of the van and went our separate ways… until tomorrow.

Another lovely weekend.

**Soooooo? Any good? Its my first one-shot ever so be easy on me! :)**


	2. Sand In Your Shoes

**Title: Sand In Your Shoes (This Providence Song!) :) **

**Main Plot: Nick is a major bad boy who gets any girl he wants. What happens when one strange girl doesn't fall for his game? Can he prove to her he's more than a pretty face?**  
**Info: Nick and OC's POV Nick/Rosie (OC) Location: NY suburbs.**

Nick's POV

She walked into the classroom silently, sitting next to one of the girls who tried to sleep with me last night. She must've thought I was looking at her because she winked at me. I wasn't paying attention though. I was looking at the beautiful thing next to her. Was she new or something? I've never seen her before in my life. She was beautiful in a weird way. She had long auburn hair, falling around her face in waves, green eyes, and red rain boots that clashed with what she was wearing.

"Hey, babe," I whispered to a girl named Melanie next to me, "Who's that girl?" Melanie leaned over and looked at her.

"Her name's Rosie Beezus," Melanie replied, "And she's obviously not interested." I rolled my eyes, smirking. Not interested my ass. Everyone was interested in him. But still, she wasn't looking at him. Was that weird?

After class, I was fully determined to get this girl falling head over heels for me. I smiled when she got up and walked towards the door. I quickly got out of my seat and followed her out the door. Down the hall I got close enough to lean by her ear, "Hey."

She jumped turning towards me, her eyes much greener up close, "Um, hey," she said, "Did you need something?"

"I'm Nick," I said, "Nick Lucas… and you are?"

"Rosie," she said, "Just Rosie."

"Well, just Rosie," I said as she started walking again, "I'm obligated to show you around school… you are new aren't you?"

"Yeah," she said, "and who says?"

"I did," I said. She chuckled, stopping at her locker.

"So you did a background check on me?" she asked. I shrugged, guilty, "Well, so did I." I looked at her confused, "I know you're game with girls… lead them on then crush them, that sort of thing right?"

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"The one I was sitting next to filled me in," Rosie replied, "And from prior experience, I know you don't have the guts to actually experience that one night stand with all of them. You just play around. So don't waste your time with me." She shut her locker and walked down the hallway, leaving me in a haze.

"We'll see," I mumbled walking the other way. Although, she was right, she shouldn't cut me too short when it comes to being a good guy. Sure, to this school I was a first-class man-whore. But I knew if it was easy to get that image, it would be easy to lose it.

Rosie's POV

It's always best to get rid of the pests before they become more of a problem is my motto. Although, it would be nice to have at least one friend on my first stay, I'm glad it wasn't with him. He just wants me to think I'll get lucky then leave me crying on the bathroom floor. He didn't know Rosie Beezus though.

I shuffled into the cafeteria with an apple and "To Kill a Mockingbird". I guess other than Indie, books were my _passion_. Actually, it was the only thing in my life I could control. I sat alone at a small table. People were staring at me before so now it didn't bother me as much. I opened up the book and began reading. It had to have been the fifth time I read this one.

"Hey," said someone sitting across from me. Of course there was that guy, Nick. I rolled my eyes and assumed my normal gaze in my book. His hand touched mine and moved the book away from my face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I can see I'm already getting to you," Nick smirked. I scoffed, shaking my head, "So about what you said before, I just wanted to inform you that you are clearly misguided."

"Is that so," I said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," he nodded, "In fact, I believe you need to be re-educated."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Give me a chance," he chuckled, "A friendship… anything. If you don't think I'm anything but a whore then I'll leave you alone." I blinked, raising my eye brows. What did I have to lose?

"Alright," I said, "Fine." He smiled, obviously satisfied with himself.

"Rosie?" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Nice boots," he laughed. I sort of laughed to, "Why do you read so much."

"I like to," I said, "I don't know."

"Cool," he said, "Is that the only interesting thing about you?" I looked up at him from my book, arching my eyebrow once again.

"Hmm, no," I said, "But isn't this about _me _knowing _you_? I mean since I'm so uneducated in Nickology." He laughed at my sarcastic comment.

"Right," he said, "I'm all ears."

"Family," I tested.

"I've got three other brothers," I said, "One's in college, one's nine, and the other is sitting over there." He pointed to a guy who didn't really look like him but obviously was his brother. He looked nicer… reputation wise you could say.

"You're weird," I tested. He chuckled.

"Alright," he said, "I'll be weird for you." I smiled. Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe I was right… but everyone else was wrong.

Nick's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked Rosie. We spent all day at school together. She looked weird and she was weird. But I liked it a lot. Before, I was trying to change my reputation because I was proving a point. But now I wanted to actually change my ways. We were headed into the city.

"You'll see," Rosie laughed. I hope Joe knew where I was going. He saw me leaving for with Rosie after school so hopefully he'd cover for me. To my family, I'm just Nick; not Nick the bitch. Maybe Rosie could see me that way too… maybe.

The subway screeched to a halt and soon, Rosie and I were in the city. With much difficulty getting through the sea of people exiting the subway, we ended up right next to Central Park.

"When is it my turn to ask you things?" I asked her as we started walking.

"Hmmm, well I suppose you deserve a few for behaving," she said. I smiled.

"Why are you… different?" I asked.

"Hmmm," she said, "I don't know. I just am. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "That's perfect." She smiled. I was surprised we weren't actually heading anywhere. We were just walking.

"Were just walking," I said, "I'm surprised."

"Would you be less surprised if I took you to a strip club?" she asked.

"Oh, so now we're being funny," I laughed deviously, "Well, its payback time now." She ran forward in front of me and started walking backwards as I advanced forward.

"No," she laughed, "C'mon don't-" I lunged for her, taking her in my arms, unfortunately we lost our balance and fell into a pile of leaves. We were both laughing. I didn't realize I was on top of her.

"I think I was wrong about you," Rosie laughed.

"Really," I said, "Who knew."

"Shut-up," she laughed hitting my shoulder. I laughed with her more and then just sort of looked at her. My hands took her face as I leaned into kiss her ever so slightly. It was perfect up until the time my phone rang. It must've fallen out of my pocket because Bella had it in her hands. She was reading the text message alert… she didn't look happy.

She squirmed as I got off of her. She stood up and shoved the phone in my chest, "I should've known," she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said taking her hand, "Rosie, what's wrong?"

"See for yourself, Nick," she said, "This shouldn't have happened. People don't just change; not like you." She jerked her hand away and started walking away. I looked down at the phone. It was from the girl before, Melanie.

Melanie: Drop that meal ticket and get some for free. :)

Shit.

Rosie's POV

Good thing I wasn't late to my shift at Starbucks. I need at least something to look forward to. Hopefully a good kick in the gut from that text message would get Nick to leave me alone. Well at least I thought so.

I was almost ready to go home. The place was completely empty and I was going to lock the door when I saw Nick trying to beat me before I locked the door. I was in the middle of shutting it when he thrust his body to the door, pushing me back so he could slip in. He took the key from me and the locked the door himself.

"Rosie that's not what it looked like," he said as I started walking towards the back. He put the key in one of the drawers before following me. I was about to open the backdoor when he shut it with his hand. I looked at him.

"I don't want to hear it Nick," I snapped, "Just back off and leave me alone." I tried to open the door again but got the same result.

"No," Nick scoffed, "Look, I know what other people say. But I'm not him, Rose. You've seen me all day, the real me. And… I-I didn't know that one person could make me care. And you know that, Rosie. You knew that the time I kissed you-"

"Nick, its done," I snapped tears forming in my eyes. He was silent and didn't stop me as I opened the door and went home.

The next day at school I cared that people were staring at me. They were thinking I wanted to be around that creep, Nick Lucas. Who knows, maybe he told everyone he got to third base. I laughed at myself a little for that one.

The rest of the day was a breeze until I sat alone in the cafeteria again, reading my book. Just like yesterday, Nick sat down in front of me. I tried to ignore him but he kept tapping his fingers loudly against the top of the table. I slammed my book down, "What?"

"Do I have your attention?" he asked.

"No," I said unsure of how to answer that.

"Alright," Nick nodded, "Just hold on a second." He suddenly stood up on my table, "Excuse me! Can I get _everyone's _attention!" Everyone's conversations abruptly halted to look at Nick. I yanked him down by his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Proving something to you and myself," he said standing back up, "Okay, so you all know me as whore… am I correct?" He watched multiple people nod while others just sort of stared at him, "Raise your hand if I've actually slept with you?" I looked around myself, no one was raising their hand, "And raise your hand if I ever tried to?" Still no one, "Do any of you actually no me except for my brother?" I looked at his older brother who was staring at him as if her were proud, "I rest my case."

Nick got off the table and took my hand standing me up, "Rosie, girls do that. I don't. What you saw was a mistake. You're the weirdest girl I've ever seen in my life. But I like you."

"I like you too," I smiled. He leaned in to kiss me deeply, cleanly. I believed him. Who would go through this much effort unless they were falsely accused.. by me. I pulled away, "I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it," he laughed. He pulled me closer, everyone whistling and clapping like one of those really bad romantic comedies as he kissed me more. Soon everyone went back to their normal conversations as I sat close to Nick, finishing where we started off.

"So where were we?" I asked as he kissed my forehead.

**So do you believe him? It was suppose to be believable! I sure hope it worked out! **


	3. WTF?

**Title: WTF (OK Go song) :)**

**Main Plot: On Halloween, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Bella, Lily, and Danielle are invited to a Halloween party at a college house. Things go fine until kids start missing. Hopefully they can put an end to it before one of them is next. (Humorous-Horror/Romance)**

**Info: All different POV's. Joe/Bella Nick/Lily Kevin/Danielle. Joe and Bella are broken up in the beginning. Oh and they are all like a team of monster hunters but it isn't directly mentioned until later. **

Bella's POV

"Bella Sandford?" called out a voice. I was walking off campus to Danielle's place. After Lily and I got kicked out of our dorm room from "disturbing others" we weren't allowed in the buildings under any circumstances. It wasn't even us making the noise. It was JOE! So now I live with Danielle in her nice quaint condo. Anyway, I turned around to see Ben, a guy I had Ancient Mythology with. He was cute, running over to me with is flashing smile.

"Hey, Ben," I said nonchalantly, "What's up."

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he smiled, "Um, the fraternity's having a party tonight. You know… being Halloween and all." I chuckled, "And I am officially inviting you. Bring whoever you want."

"Really?" I asked. I haven't been out… mingling in a really long time. Lily even told me I need to go out and be more social. Maybe it was because of the break-up no matter how much I didn't want to admit it.

"Really," Ben smiled. He clearly liked me. I just wish I knew it sooner.

"Great," I laughed, "I'll-"

"Bella," Joe walked up next to me putting his arm over my shoulder. Did I mention I was the one who ended it? It was sort of both of us who decided it, but it was my idea. Now Joe was a royal jerk who didn't let me talk to boys, "I'm so glad I found you." He looked up at Ben, "Ben, my man… how's it going."

"Uh, great," Ben said turning his attention towards Joe. _Of course_. I thought. Joe's deceitful friendliness always distracted guys from when they were talking to me, "Actually I was just inviting Bella to the frat house tonight. You're welcome to come if you want." Please no! Ugh. Joe had that look on his face, the one that always indicated he was going to ruin my life once again.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Joe smiled.

"Great," Ben said, looking at me and smiling. That made me feel better, knowing that he kind of wanted to see _me_ there, "See you around Bells."

I smiled, "Yeah." Once Ben was out of sight and earshot I pulled angrily away from Joe, "What is your problem."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Joe asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. I rolled my eyes and started walking away. Unfortunately he followed, "So are you going tonight?"

"Now that you are, no," I scoffed. He chuckled.

"Well how do you know if I'm not?" he asked, "I might just drop by and visit you." I stopped.

"So are you going or not?" I questioned.

"Hmmm, I'll surprise you," he winked and walked away.

Lily's POV

"Ooo, cute orange," Danielle said as I was painting my toes, "Getting festive for Halloween?"

"You like?" I asked wiggling my toes in the air from the chair I was sitting in next to the small kitchen table. Danielle managed to rent herself a small condo. It's quite nice actually. It's got two floors and we finally fixed that leak in the roof.

"I love," she laughed. All of sudden, Bella stomped in. I was wondering where she was. She didn't look too happy.

"Hey, you have an extra class today?" I asked.

"Yeah," she groaned plopping down on the couch next to the kitchen table. Danielle and I exchanged glances and turned towards her, Danielle sitting down next to me in the process.

"Okay, what's up," I sighed.

"You know that guy Ben?" she asked less aggressively. Danielle and I both nodded in unison, "He asked me to that big Halloween bash at the frat house tonight."

"Are you serious?" I squealed in excitement.

"But then Joe showed up and Ben invited him too," she said annoyed by the fact, "And he won't tell me whether he's going or not." I sighed. Bella didn't want to be anywhere near Joe because he always ended up embarrassing her either way. I totally got that.

"Look," I said sitting down next to her, "You'll never get that closure until you've moved on." She looked down, knowing I was right, "It's Halloween. Let's go out. Have fun." She smiled, "Even if Joe is there, just ignore him. Ben _wants _you there."

"You're right," she shrugged, "We're definitely going."

"Great," Danielle said, "We should find some costumes."

"Right," I said brightly, "Good thinking."

Nick's POV

"What are you suppose to be?" Joe asked walking in my room. We all shared an apartment room with Kevin, who paid most of the rent. He was _little_ more successful than Joe and I. I was getting ready for the party tonight and I had the perfect costume. Too bad Joe couldn't figure out what it was.

"James Bond," I said turning around to face him from my gaze in the mirror, "You know…" he smirked, "Ugh."

"No, no," Joe said, "I see it. Well, if you weren't 007 I'd guess you were some waiter at a five star restaurant."

"Is the tux too much?" I asked worried, "I wanna impress Lily."

"Trust me, dude," Joe said, "You're far from not noteworthy. She'll dig it." I nodded, turning back towards the mirror. Everything still had to be perfect for her. We've been going out for almost two years now. Everything mattered at this point. It's the longest relationship I've ever been in and I didn't want to screw it up.

"I've gotta say, I'm surprised we actually got invited to this one," I said.

"You know me," Joe sighed, "I'm good at dishing out."

"You mean interrupting Bella when she gets invited to social gatherings?" I asked looking up from buttoning my shirt to look at Joe through the mirror. He nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much," he said, "I guess… I'm not really over her."

"Well, no matter if she shows up or not, tonight is about having fun," I said.

"Right," Joe replied, "You're definitely right."

"Sup brothers!" Kevin said walking in, "I am so stoked for the party tonight."

"Dido," I said, "Kev, who am I?" He would know right?  
"Uhhh," Kevin said, "A wedding usher?" I scoffed, sitting down on my bed.

"This is hopeless," I said.

"So you're not the best with Halloween costumes," Kevin said, "Big woop. You'll never guess what I'm going as."

"What would that be?" Joe asked.

"A Mexican bull rider!" Kevin exclaimed enthusiastically. Joe and I swabbed glances and burst out laughing.

"A bull rider?" Joe laughed.

"Kevin, you've lifted my spirits," I chuckled. He frowned.

"Well how about you Joe," Kevin said, "What are you going as?"

"An outlaw," Joe said putting quotation marks in the air, "Chicks dig the tight pants." Kevin and I shared the laugh this time.

"Well if I stand next to you two, I won't look as bad," I said, "You guys should get ready. We're already late enough."

"Alright," Joe said following Kevin out of my room.

"Never doubt your mad skills with the brothers you were given, Nick," I said to myself in the mirror while I straightened my slick bow tie.

Bella's POV

"Wow," I said as Lily walked into the room her and I shared. She had on a tight black slightly uncomfortable cat suit, "What are you suppose to be, an advertisement for chaffing?"

"I'm catwoman of course," she said applying cat ears, "You think Nick'll like?"

"Um, I'm thinking every guy in that frat house will like," I said, "Why didn't I think of that?" Lily shrugged.

"Maybe if you took a better approach, little red," she said. I had on a pair of jeans and a t-shit plus a little red riding hood on. It literally sucked. Lily noticed my sour expression and dug into her closet.

"So what's Nick going as?" I asked.

"Agent 007," she said lowly due to the fact that she was journeying through her large closet, "It's pretty sexy."

"Hmm, a villain and hero?" I asked, "I'm liking the vibe." She came out of the closet, her cat ears lop-sided.

"It was fate," she chuckled tossing me a red silky dress. It was thigh-length so it went pretty well with the hood, "Its either that or I'm dressing you as Gaga."

"I'll endure this, thanks," I laughed. Danielle walked in dressed as a… "Bumble bee? Very original, Danni."

"I try," she admitted plopping herself on Lily's bed, "Oooh, cute dress. I hope you're planning on wearing it."

"She is," Lily said, "Trust me."

"Well, hurry," Danielle said, "We're gonna meet up with Kevin and Nick."

"We'll meet you outside," Lily said. I nodded. Joe was going to be there if we were meeting Kevin and Nick. I mentally hit myself in the face. C'mon Bella. You've gotta be more confident. Go and hang out with out guys. You're over Joe.

You're over it.

Joe's POV

"Mr. Bond," Lily greeted Nick at the front of the frat house. Boy, she looked great. Of course, she was Nick's. But hopefully other girls were dressed like _that._ Danielle and Kevin went perfectly together as she twirled in his arms, sharing a laugh with him. They were dorky and they knew it. They just didn't care.

"Miss… cat," Nick smiled kissing her.

Bella… whoa. She looked… awesome. She was like a modern little red riding hood. I silently laughed. Of course she wore her worn out low tops, ripping at the seams. That had to have been her own personal touch, indicating that Lily probably put this together for her. She was perfect but wasn't even looking at me.

"Hey, Bells," Nick said giving her a hug.

"Hey," she said also giving Kevin a small embrace. Nick and Kevin haven't seen Bella in a while; mostly because I wouldn't let them. It was ex-territory. We weren't supposed to talk to each other. But we were supposed to now right? Wasn't it one of those moments where the ex's finally come to terms?

Out of the blue, Bella tripped over air as everyone started walking towards the house. I quickly caught her arm, "Thanks," she chuckled looking up at me. I smiled a little.

"You look really great tonight, Bells," I said. Did she just smile too? Yes, I think she did.

"Bella!" called Ben from the front entrance. Yay. He walked up to us. I quickly let go of Bella's arm, "I'm so glad you could make it. You look awesome." I would go for a term such as beautiful but who am I to talk?

"Thanks," she smiled, "You too." He held out his arm.

"Shall we," he said.

"Yeah," Bella laughed taking his arm and left me in the front of the house.

Well two can play at that game.

Bella's POV

"Hey, I'll be right back," Ben said, "Don't go anywhere."

"Alright," I smiled as Ben walked up the stairs. The frat house, which had been closed off really looked like a haunted house. It was great. I smiled when Lily and Danielle walked over to me.

"I see you and Ben are getting a little cozy," Danielle said nudging me with her elbow.

"We just walked in together," I laughed.

"He likes you," Lily said, "It's evident."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," Lily laughed. Her smiled faded when she looked towards the stairs. I turned around to see two of our classmates sneaking upstairs. Everyone knew what that meant, "Ew. That's all I'm going to say… ew."

"There you are," Nick said kissing Lily, "Where's Joe?"

"Over there," Danielle pointed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Joe talking with another girl…dressed like a hoe. Who knew that qualified for a Halloween costume. I smiled deviously when Joe quickly snapped his eyes to me and then back to the girl.

"I'm going to find Ben," I said to Lily and Danielle, "I'll see you guys in a sec." I wove my way through the people on the stairs and ended up on the top where there was a long hallway stretched before me. Where could Ben have gone? I walked forward slowly, the people behind me seeming irrelevant.

That's when I heard it. The cries coming from the door on my right. Put my ear against the door.

"Stop it!" she yelled, "Please, stop."

"Hello?" I knocked on the door.

"Stop," she said more faintly.

"Don't do this!" yelled a now male voice. I was seriously getting freaked out now. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Open the door," I said imperatively. No one answered. Now I started pounding on the door. I could hear the faint cries still echoing from inside the room. I looked down the hallway at the stairs, no one was watching. I threw myself at the door only for it to swing open. I fell on the floor with a thump.

"Ow," I said. I quickly looked up to see an empty bedroom. No one was there. I looked behind me to make sure no one saw me fall and stood up. How could the door be locked in one second then to have it open by itself? That's impossible.

"Hey," I jumped and turned around to see Ben, "What's up?"

"Um, nothing just looking for you," I said.

"You found me," he smiled.

"Yeah," I chuckled as we walked back towards the stairs. I saw Lily give me a thumbs up. I mouthed: Get the guys. She looked confused but I gave her look representing there was a problem. She nodded and whispered in Danielle's ear. Ben and I were greeted by a big muscular guy.

"Hey, Marty," Ben said, "This is Bella. You know her from Ancient Mythology." Marty winked when Ben wasn't looking then turned his gaze to him.

"Don't you remember, Ben," Marty said, "We have to go and refill ice."

"Oh shoot," Ben said turning towards me, "It won't take me long."

"It's all good," I said, "I'll see you in a sec." Marty was already walking away.

"I'm glad you came, Bella," he said lightly kissing my cheek. I smiled and waved as he followed Marty out the front door.

"What was that?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Joe.

"Whatever do you mean?" I mimicked with a smirk on my face.

"He just kissed you and you're not going to say anything?" he asked frustrated.

"Nope," I said, "I'm not really thinking so." I became serious, "But something weird happened upstairs… something _not normal_."

"C'mon," Joe said without delay, "We gotta find everyone else." I walked with Joe through the sea of people. Lily, Nick, Kevin, and Danielle popped up in the middle of the room.

"Hey," Lily said, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything in a second. We gotta go somewhere more private," I asked. Joe glanced behind him and took my wrist gently, "This way." He pulled me towards what looked like an old library. Everyone else followed. Joe slid open the old rickety door as everyone slipped in. It was really gross looking but quiet enough for us to talk. Joe slid the door shut.

"Okay," I explained, "So I went upstairs to look for Ben-"

"Typical," Joe mumbled.

"Will you focus!" I snapped, "Anyway, when I got there I heard someone… two people, a boy and a girl in the room. They're screaming stop, like there was something in there with them. I tried to open the door but it was locked. But when I tried to break it down it just swung open."

"So who was inside?" Nick asked.

"That's just the thing," I said, "No one was in there. Whoever was just vanished."

"Whoa," Lily said, "You think its something to do with… you know."

"I'm not sure," I said, "But I'm thinking so."

"So what do we do," Kevin said.

"Maybe we should go up there and check it out," Joe said. I nodded, maybe that was the best thing to do. All of a sudden there was a flood of screams. I darted to the doors and slid them open.

There was pure mayhem. The rubber bats hung from the ceiling were not literally flying above everyone. But there was something else. Things looked real. People were fighting. Then it hit me. I quickly shut the door.

"Guys, everyone's turning into…" when I turned around I saw a gun pointed at my face.

Kevin's POV

It all happened really quickly. Danielle, who was standing right next to me, suddenly vanished out of thin air. Joe put a gun to Bella's head and Lily looked like she wanted to start eating a human being.

"Hold it there," Joe said in a southern accent.

"What the hell," I mumbled. Lily slithered up next to Joe.

"She's cute," Lily said. Joe laughed sinisterly. I had no idea what was going on. Bella was looking at me. I gave her a look hopefully translating that I was alright. She seemed a little more relieved and looked at Joe.

"You got me," she said. Joe and Lily looked at each other than Joe put his gun away.

"Come along with us, and no one gets hurt," Joe said.

"Alright," Bella said, "Lead the way." Joe slide the door open and him and Lily took a step out. At that moment, Bella quickly slammed the door and switched the very unsteady lock. Joe and Lily instantly started banging on the door.

"Bella what is going on," I said, "Where's Danielle."

"Everyone's turning into their costumes," Bella said trying to hold the door together, "Danielle is probably a bumble bee."

"Uh, you think?" called a squeaky voice. I looked down to see a little tiny Danielle right on my shoe.

"Danielle?" I exclaimed crouching down to hold out my hand. She climbed up on it and I straightened out, "Bella, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Bella said. We both turned out attention towards Nick.

"Nick," I said, "Is that you?"

"Nick," Nick smirked, "My name is Bond… James Bond."

"Shit," Bella said as the door broke in half. Lily and Joe took either side of her and started dragging her through the mayhem, "Kevin, just keep Nick and Danni safe. Just hide out somewhere, I'll find you."

I sure hope she was right.

Bella's POV

"Ow! Are you kidding me right now?" I screamed. Joe and Lily took me in one of the many rooms people were hiding in. I noticed that when they were taking me up here, the doors were missing. Everyone was trapped. This definitely had something to do with… did we mention we're teenage monster slayers? I guess it didn't really come up until now. We've been slaying for years together. We just weren't ready for something to happen tonight… but then again, it was Halloween. How could we be so careless?

"Out," Joe said shooting the ceiling as everyone inside scurried out of the room. Lily yawned and slid on one of the beds, stretching out. Joe sat me down in a desk chair and started tying me up with the rope attached to his belt. It was painful but I managed.

"Joe," I said, "Joe, c'mon. You're in there somewhere." Joe laughed.

"You're wacky in the head, little lady," he said, "I'm not gonna wanna shut the pretty mouth of yours for ya."

"What?" I asked not quite sure what he said.

"Ugh, this is pointless," Lily purred, "Why is she with us anyway?"

"Because I have to make sure you don't-" I stopped myself. If I told them I wanted them to stay with me then they'd definitely leave. They could get themselves killed out there and no matter how annoying their costume sides were, there was still and Lily and Joe inside of them, "Actually, you're in a… parallel universe. Things work differently then where you're actually from."

Catwoman and the dorky outlaw both crouched down in front of me, wanting to hear what they were missing out on, "Really?" Lily asked.

"Yes," I said, "Um, I'm the… girl in the red hood. As in… I'm the source to… all power!" They both gasped in amazement.

"Do y'all know what this means," Joe said turning to Lily, "We've got this source to all power as our hostage!"

"Wh-what?" I asked, "No that's-"

"Exactly," Lily said ignoring me, "We're unstoppable."

"Oy," I moaned.

Kevin's POV

"Kevin, what are we going to do?" Danielle asked me. We left the library to see the entire first floor was empty. Or so we thought. No one was in vision sight. Well this was pretty bizarre so I guess we didn't have anything to hide.

"We've got to figure out why everyone except Bella and I have turned into our Halloween characters," I said.

"But first," Nick said, "We must find the lovely damsel with the red hood."

"You mean Bella?" I asked turning to him.

"Can you say Cheesy?" Danielle said, "Hey, Kev check this out. I can actually fly." Danielle who was on my hand, literally flew up to my shoulder.

"Be careful," I said, "I don't know what I'd do if you got squished."

"I have a plan," Nick said, "Follow…. Me."

"Okay, what was with the dramatic pause?" I asked.

"Its part of the… get-up," Nick said. I rolled my eyes. This was becoming obnoxious rather than frightening. Nick suddenly darted upstairs.

"Hey!" I yelled quickly following him. When I reached the top of the stair case he was gone. There was just the sound of a door slamming. This hallway was full of rooms, "Oh, no."

"Don't panic," Danielle said, "I'm right here. Let's just open each door until we find where Nick… or Bella are."

"Right," I said taking a deep breath. This was going to take a while.

Bella's POV

"Would you stop poking me?" I asked Joe who was pecking at me with his gun, "What do you think I'm gonna do?"

"I don't know," he said, "But this one inside me… he's jumpy."

"Uh, okay," I said. Joe was still there? He poked me again, making me glare up at him, "Can you please untie me. These ropes are brutal."

"Well, alright," he said, "But it's only 'cause you're a lady."

"Whatever," I said totally not in the mood. When Joe was about to untie me, Lily slapped his hands away.

"He may be an idiot," Lily said getting unnecessarily close, "But I'm not."

"Can you back up," I said, "I have personal space issues."

"Hold it right there." I jumped and looked up to see Nick in the doorway, his gun pointed at them. Oh no.

"Nick don't shoot them!" I said. I had to get untied. I started pulling on my ropes but it was useless. I had to go out on a limb. I kicked Joe's rear end and he went fly forward, his head slamming against the wall. He was out cold. That seemed to have distracted Lily because Nick locked his arms around her and tackled her to the single bed. Unfortunately I fell backwards in my chair, "Hello! Knock her out!" Nick did just that. He picked her up and threw her against the wall. Hopefully Lily would forgive him for that later. Nick ran over to me and set me upright.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "Just untie me."

"Lily's gonna kill me," he said. I looked up at him.

"It's you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm kind of catching on. I remember it all… just at one point I was seeing out of my eyes but I couldn't talk to move."

"And that just stopped?"

"Apparently," he said finally untying me.

"Where's Kevin?" I asked.

"He went after me coming to get you," I said, "He must be out in the hallway."

"Okay," I said, "We should probably make sure they're safe." I picked up Lily and set her gently in the closet. Nick put Joe in the chair and tied him there. "That should do it. Let's go." Nick and I walked out of the room, locking the door just in case.

When we faced the hallway, we looked like we were in a jungle. There were vines, everywhere. "Nick," I said grabbing his arm, "What is going on?"

"I don't know," he said, "I really don't."

"What do we do?" I asked. We put our arms around each other so we were as air tight as possible. We were looking around nervously.

"We just move slow," he said, "And-" Suddenly something shot out from the vines, nearly taking my head off. Nick moved the vines away, leading us through. "We gotta go fast." He started walking really quickly through the vines, sharp-dart like things poking through and getting way too close for us. I got cut across the cheek, causing Nick to pull me to the other side of him. He didn't get a scratch on him. Eventually we made it towards the stairs.

"Where do we go?" I asked as we broke through the endless trail of vines.

"Here," he brought us back to the study. There wasn't much of a door left because Joe and Lily knocked it down, "There has to be something," he said, "Something that can get everything back to normal."

"Guys?" someone called from outside the library. I looked at Nick and ran out the door. I was greeted by…

"Kevin!" I yelled in relief, throwing my arms around him, "You're okay."

"Yeah," he said.

"Where's Danni?" I asked.

"Up here!" she yelled. She was flying above Kevin's head landing in his hair. She hopped down to his shoulder.

"Nick and I are in the library," I said, "We're trying to just… figure things out." They followed me into the library.

"So he's back to normal?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "But Joe and Lily are still out law and catwoman." We entered the library and Nick was already scourging through books. This wasn't Mr. Maudie's library (our guidance dude) but we were definitely resourceful. I reached for a book and began looking through it.

"I'll go to the higher cases," Danielle said as she flew all the way up there. I could tell Kevin was definitely looking worried for her.

Kevin's POV

"Okay," I sighed, "There has to be something that is keeping us from turning back into the characters we were for Halloween. Nick, do you remember how you got back to yourself?"

"Not really," he said, "I remember I grabbed onto to Lily. She was kicking and scratching pretty hard. She got me in the arm." He touched his upper arm. Bella walked over to him and looked at it.

"No damage," she said, "You just tore your… shirt." Bella frantically searched her entire front then stopped right on the bottom of her hood, at the seem, "Oh, my god."

"What," I asked.

"Our costumes," Bella replied, "When they were torn, the characters were gone."

"But you never turned in the first place," Nick said standing up.

"But when I was at the door," she explained, "When I heard those kids and the door opened, the end of my hood was caught on the hinge. It tore it off."

"But I never turned," I said, "And I didn't tear anything." Bella walked forward and reached looked at my costume.

"Did you make the costume?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked. She looked at me curiously. It only took a little pull for my sleeve to be ripped.

"Maybe it was because yours was already ripping in… different parts," she pointed out.

"So does everyone else have to rip at each other's clothes to get back to normal?" Dani asked.

"Well unless we can find out who did this, I'm afraid so," Bella said.

"But we have no idea where anyone is," Nick said, "And by the looks of it, there's plenty of traps… whoever did this… didn't want us to live."

"There has to be something," I said, "I mean, who didn't come with a costume?"

"Ben," Bella blurted, "Ben and Marty… and the frat boys. None of them had costumes… they're doing this."

"Are you sure," Nick said, "There has to be someone else-"

"There's not," Bella said, "I'm sure of it."

"Are you." That wasn't any of our voices. We all turned around to see Ben and the frat kids. Ooooohhhh shit.

Bella's POV

Ben and about seven of his other boys grabbed us and took us down to the basement; except it wasn't even a basement. It was like a cave. It had stone walls, dirt and damp. I tried to jerk away from the guy holding me but he pinned my arms behind me. When we reached the floor, they began tying our hands behind our back. They didn't see Dani in the library. She was hiding, planning on going for help through the chimney, hopefully by then we wouldn't be dead.

I tried to jerk away from the guy holding me but failed miserably. Suddenly, Ben was next to me, taking my arm and moving me away from the others. The basement was huge so there was a lot of walking room.

"I'm really happy you could come," he said, "I was starting to think you would miss the big unveiling."

"Unveiling?" I said, "Wh-"

"Ssh," he said putting his arm around my shoulder, "It's noise-sensitive." He leaned closer to me ear and began to lightly whispered, "You see, this house is _very_ special. It was made on a preservation site for a special creature. He likes to feed on fear. So… why not have everyone here. If he wants to get well again, he needs that fear."

I saw Joe and Lily walk downstairs. They were not back to normal.

"There she is," Joe said with that same stupid accent, "The source of all power is purty smart."

"Ah," Ben said, "You see, she lied to you."

"Wh-wha?" he said stupidly.

"She's no source of power," Ben said, "Now doesn't that make you mad?"

"Yeah," Joe said, "It does."

"Let's get on with it," Lily hissed with thirst in her voice as she looked at the others.

"But of course," Ben said. He threw me to Joe. I looked up at him. He was staring off at Ben. I managed to get a look behind me. They were all looking at Ben who went by the wall. It was a little bulkier than the other walls. But when I looked closely enough, something was moving in there.

"No!" I yelled. Joe clasped his hand over my mouth again. He leaned forward towards my ear.

"When I say something stupid," he whispered normally, "Stomp on my foot." He kissed my cheek and assumed his normal position, "Also." I rolled my eyes, "I told you so. Honestly, what did you see in that guy?" He looked down at me, my eyes meeting his. His hand was still over my mouth. He shrugged and looked back at Ben.

"Bella!" Kevin yelled. Someone silenced him along with Nick, their muffled screams making me think that this was it. Ben took a huge mining tool and began hitting the wall. The frat boys that weren't holding Nick and Kevin helped him.

"Y'all just keep on diggin'" Joe said. That did it. I stomped on his foot. He yelped in pain, letting me go. I ran for Nick and Kevin who already seemed to have it under control. They brought the boys to the ground with their hands still tied behind their backs. I turned around, having to deal with Lily. She held her claws at me. I dodged them reaching for a lead pole. I swung it around in my hands, turned around, and then smacked her knees, making her go to the ground.

"Joe!" I yelled, "Rip her costume!" Joe dove at Lily and grabbed her skin tight costume… unfortunately it ripped off her top completely. She was laying on her stomach now. Joe released her after he realized what he did. She looked around then at me. She gave me a thumbs up, but stayed there.

"It's too late," Ben said sinisterly at us. Joe, Nick, and Kevin went to my side, "He's been released!" All of a sudden, it broke through the wall. It was huge, wormlike. I've never seen so many sharp teeth. It rose, about to crush us all when the ceiling…

Exploded?  
The monster was crushed under the rubble, sending green slime all over us, including Lily.

"What was that!" Joe yelled. He spit out slime, causing me to burst into laughter.

"That's so awesome!" Kevin yelled, "I love Halloween!"

"Hello!" someone sang from about. Danielle, who wasn't on her feet yet, flew down to meet us; until of course, halfway through she grew to normal size and fell to the dirty floor. Kevin quickly went to help her up after Joe untied her.

"How'd you get through the ceiling?" I asked. Nick was untied by Joe and he went to me. As he was doing this, he held my hand for a second, then let me go. I tried to ignore it.

"Mr. Maudie," she said as Kevin helped her stand, "He and a few others gave me a manageable weapon. Of course, the authorities are coming… via stairs."

"You're my hero," I said throwing my arms around her.

"Aw, you're sweet," she said, "Now get off, you're all slimy." I laughed letting her go.

After we explained to the rest of our student body that it was all one big trick, they went home, leaving the frat house in shambles. The boys, including Ben, were taken where they belong. In our jail, with the monsters they love so much.

"Well," Kevin said putting his arm around Danielle, "I suggest we all go back to the condo and enjoy the rest of the night."

"Sounds good to me," Lily said who was covered up with Nick's dress jacket. They all started walking.

"All I'm saying is you didn't have to seriously stomp on my foot!" Joe yelled, following me out of the frat house. I was so sick of him!

"Yeah well guess what," I called back, "I'm sick of you following me around and ruining every chance I get with somebody."

"Me?" he said closer behind me than I thought, "He was a psycho!"

"I could've discovered that on my own," I said, "So thank you Joe. If didn't know better I would think that…"

"That what!" he argued, "That I still have feelings for you?" I turned around to look at him. As I did, he picked me up and crushed his lips to mine. My arms were restrained but… I let it go. He pulled away and put me down.

"Look," I said, "I don't really want to hear any more ridicule from you, okay? I was just trying to move on and there's nothing wrong with that. So if you want to make fun of me, fine… but I saved your ass."

"Actually, as the frat boys untied me, I went back to normal," Joe chuckled, "Must've been you're theory though." I shook my head and tried to walk past him. He took my shoulder and pushed me back, "Thanks, Bella." I nodded. He laughed, moving my slimy hair out of my face, "You've looked better though."

"Yeah," I laughed.

"There's something else I wanted to tell you," he said. He paused for a moment then took both of my hands holding them between us, "You don't deserve a guy like Ben… you deserve a nice, caring guy who just… what I'm trying to say is… I-I love you Bella. I really love you." He was blushing. I smiled and pulled him in a kiss. "What do you say I fix that cut on your face?"

"Sure," I smiled linking arms with him.

Man, did Halloween change from then on out.


	4. You're My Little Lovebug

**Title: You're My Little Lovebug**

**Main Plot: After a fight with her boss/crush Joe Jonas, Andie Conas is kidnapped by Dr. Fleischman and his league of evil villains. She wonders if Joe ever save her. **

**Info: Joe/Andie (Divided Series) Andie's POV DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Andie's POV

"So please explain to me," I laughed, "What do you think you're going to get out of this?" I jingled the chains locked around my wrists, making the cage around me echo. I couldn't believe this loser actually managed to get me in his "clutches". It really was sad, legally being a genius and a top notch tech manager of J.O.N.A.S., I shouldn't be having problems like this. I mean, sure, I had no physical strength whatsoever. My bosses made fun of me everyday for that.

Yeah, my bosses… the one and only Jonas'.

My captor was Dr. Fleischman, an evil dentist the size of Yoda. He didn't actually kidnap me. It was his group of strong goons. Fleishman walked around the cage that held me in the center. Guards were all around the door.

"You see my dear," he said, "You are… valuable to the brothers are you not? I mean, you've belonged to them for a long time, yes?" I didn't answer. I only looked away from his menacing gaze, "That's what I thought." He paused, a smug smile on his face, "If they know we have you… well, they'll walk right into our trap."

"Our?" I repeated.

"Some… friends of mine will be meeting with us shortly," he said, "In the mean time." He snapped his fingers and two of the men went forward, unlocking the entrance of the cage and stepping inside with Fleischman. He pulled out a cell phone, swaying it in front of my face.

"What are you doing," I glared as the men went on both sides of me and took the chains off my wrists. One of them pinned my arms to my sides.

"I think we'll give them a call, hmm?"

"No!" I growled, jerking and pulling at the man's iron grip.

"But who will we choose?" he taunted, "I think we should call Joe."

"No," I said, "Please… if you're going to do this… don't do it with Joe." He gave me a confused look as I stepped out of spy mode for a second, "Trust me, if you're looking for fear out of them, Joe is the last person you should call." Dr. Fleischman looked at me for a moment but shook his head, followed by an eye roll.

"Cover her mouth," he commanded, "We don't need her singing out our plans on the phone." I struggled as the man put one burly arm around me so he could put his other hand over my mouth securely. Dr. Fleischman took out a small looking bull horn. I was confused for a moment but then realized that would be a main component to lure the boys here, "I think we're going to give Joe a call."

"Mmm!" I said struggling to speak. The other man laughed at me standing next to Dr. Fleischman to assist him.

"Andie," Joe answered, "God, Andie you scared me. Don't run away like that okay?"

"I'm sorry," Dr. Fleischman said with my voice, "I was uh… I was just mad."

"I know," he said, "I know."

"Mm," I whimpered. The man holding me quickly pinched my nose tightly so I couldn't make anymore sound.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"I don't know," Fleischman said, "Just hold on a second." He put the phone to his chest and looked towards me. He leaned in, black spots forming around my sight, "Don't make another sound or this won't be nearly as pleasant." My nose was released, allowing me to breathe.

"Andie," Joe said, "Look, I'll come get you. Where are you?"

"656 Westerly," Fleischman replied, "I'm doing some background work for our next mission."

"I'm on my way," he said, "I'll bring the guys if you want."

"Yeah," Dr. replied, "Yeah, that's fine." He hung up the phone and turned to look at me, removing the bull horn from his mouth, "That was easy. You know darling I think it's time you relocated. We put you somewhere that'll help us catch our little mouse."

"MMM!" I yelled violently, thrashing at the man holding me as he began dragging me towards another door. It lead to a long hallway where I finally broke free of the man's grip and he let go of my mouth. My first instinct was to run but as I backed away, someone grabbed me from behind and stabbed me with a syringe. The rest was just blackness.

"Wakey, wakey," someone laughed. The room I was in was bright. Way too bright. When my eyes adjusted I realized I was tied up in a dentist chair in some freakishly realistic looking office.

Joe was sitting in front of me.

"I thought you'd never wake up," he smiled.

"J-Joe?"

"Oh, no, no, no," he laughed, "I'm not Joe." I looked at him in puzzlement, "Don't you remember? The night you made me…"

"Oh, my gosh," I said trying to sit up, "You're his clone…"

"Bingo," he sang. I tugged rapidly at the leather straps binding my wrists to the arm rests. He stood up from the chair across from me and put his hands on top of mine.

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

"You're hot when you're frisky," he smiled. I tried to kick but I realized that my legs were tied down too. The door abruptly opened and in walked the other clones of Nick and Kevin. It was a long story. The boys were stressed out with music, school, and missions. So they basically made me clone them. I told them it was a bad idea… I was right. They were completely wrong.

"How in the hell did you get here!" I yelled.

"Easy, easy," he said, "I'm just here to watch you, make sure our little prisoner doesn't escape." He tucked a strand of hair out of my face. I craned my neck away from him but he only got closer, close enough that he was breathing down my neck, "I miss you, baby."

Long story shot; Joe's evil twin fell for me. It was really, really disgusting considering he was completely unappealing, "Leave me alone," I said.

"You know," evil Nick said, "I remember the good old days when we were friends."

"When the hell was that?" I asked, "The first day I made you? Yeah… good old day is more like it." The evil twins shared a laugh.

"Man you've got a mouth on you," Kevin laughed, "I miss that."

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"Well," Joe's twin began, "Dr. Fleischman here has devised a-"

"A plan to take over the world," I finished, "Yeah he always does. But how do you come into this."

"Well, generally speaking we learned that one villain isn't enough for you guys," the evil Nick said, "We learned that way too many different ways. So we decided to form a league of villains to take you down. So far its going pretty well."

"But don't worry," Joe's twin smiled, "We'll keep you alive… if you're willing to join us."

"I will never join you," I glared, "Not if my life depended on it."

"That's really too bad," Joe said, "But whatever you say." He grabbed a roll of duct tape on the counter top by the chair, ripping off a piece to gag me. When he did I started struggling again, "Sorry babe, boss' orders." With that they was gone… at least he wasn't all over me anymore. At least I knew that they were the other half in the "our" Fleischman mentioned to me.

I tried tugging on straps holding me down but I was defenseless. I wish I just had upper and lower body strength. I'm such a wimp. I screamed through the tape but nothing really came out.

This was it.

"Hello, my love," someone said in my ear behind me. I jumped and turned my head to see Joe… the real Joe. I was about to yell but he put his finger over where my lips should be, "Sssh. I'll be right back."

"Mm," I said quietly. I was trying to tell him not to go. I looked above me and saw a tile in the ceiling was missing, explaining how Joe got in.

"Joe hurry up," Nick called. I sighed in relief. At least he wasn't alone. It was going to be hard to fight all of these guys… even for them.

"Just bring her up here," Kevin called.

"Guys, just get down here," Joe whispered, "You heard what I said to Andie earlier."

"Mmm," I cried. I was trying to tell them that it was a trap. As Nick and Kevin jumped down to the floor, Joe whispered in my ear.

"I heard you on the phone," he said, "I mean… the real you. I couldn't grow too suspicious without hearing you screaming." He kissed my cheek then stood up to assist Kevin and Nick.

"We'll be right back Andie," Nick said.

"Nmm!" I yelled. But they just ignored me and went out of the office, leaving me alone.

This was all my fault. If I didn't get mad and run off, then they wouldn't be in this position. We would be at home pretending like we didn't have feelings for each other.

_ "Andie," Joe said, "Will you slow down for a second and let me explain?"_

_ "No, Joe," I said, "I'm so sick of you ruining things for me when I just let you have a grand old time with all of your girlfriends." Joe put his hand on my shoulder, stopping from walking away. I jerked around to face him, "Didn't you think that maybe this guy was important to me? That maybe I'm a human being too?"_

_ "Andie you know-"_

_ "No," I interrupted, "I don't think I know, Joe. You have something to say to me so I suggest you say it. Dammit, it better be an apology or an explanation as to why you scared another guy away from dating me." I looked up into his deep brown eyes, searching for a reason… any reason. Nothing left his lips. _

_ "I can't," he said. I scoffed and grabbed my jacket, heading for the door, "Where are you going?"  
"Out," I said, "Don't wait up. I just might not come back."_

_ "Andie," Joe said following me, "Please… don't go."_

_ "Why not?" I asked glaring at him as I reached my truck, "You obviously have nothing to say… why should I stay?"_

_ "Because, I…" he stopped himself, "We need you."_

_ "I'm sorry," I said, "But that's not good enough." I shut the door and locked it. Joe tried to open it, pressing his hands against the window, looking straight at me. I turned the ignition and backed up quickly._

_ I pulled up on 656 Westerly, an old location for Dr. Fleischman. I knew the recently relocated. I don't even know why I came here. It was just the first place that popped in my head. I shut the car off, the doors automatically unlocking. I rested my head on the steering wheel, taking in a even and deep breaths. _

_ Suddenly the door was thrown open. I screamed as someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car. A bag was thrown over my head so I didn't see who it was. A gag was put in my mouth before I could scream again. I felt my hands being tied behind me. _

_ "Quickly get her inside," the small voice of Dr. Fleischman demanded. _

_ This couldn't be good._

It took a matter of five minutes. There was crashing and yelling and a lot of bone-crushing noises. But after five minutes, everything stopped. The door gently opened and Joe stepped in. I couldn't tell which Joe it was.

"It's me," Joe said, "I promise. It's over. We got them." He showed me his badge and everything. I nodded and waited for him to untie me.

"Mmm," I tried to say. Joe smiled playfully at me.

"You honestly think you're getting off the hook that easily?" he asked, "I mean, I am your boss. You need a talking to." I gave him a hard icy glare. He laughed hard now, raising his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay." His warm hand slid under my chin while his other hand reached for the tape on my mouth. His cute eyes were on mine, making it difficult to look at him with anger and annoyance. He gently ripped the tape off my mouth.

"Untie me," I said.

"I can't," he laughed, "Not until we talk."

"Joe I am serious," I hissed.

"So am I," he said still smiling deviously, "You are not going anywhere until we talk."

"You had your chance to talk," I said.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said wagging his finger at me, laughing, "Honestly, I like you a lot better with that tape on your mouth."

"Joe," I said jerking at the straps again, "Let me go." He sighed and sat down in a stool, rolling it over next to me.

"I can't," he said with honesty, "I really can't."

"Why," I said, "Why can't you just fucking untie me!"

"Because," he laughed, tapping my nose, "You're my little lovebug. I can't just let you go." He put his hand on top of my tight fist, "Now… I finally figured out an explanation to why I scared away another one of your asshole boyfriends." I glared at him again then turned my head away, staring at the wall.

"You know, lovely," he said, "I've got all night." His finger turned my head to him, "C'mon, Andie. Look at me? Please?" I rolled my eyes and looked at him. He smiled with pleasure and satisfaction, "Good. As I was saying, I know what to say to you now."

"Oh you practiced it?" I scoffed, "How smart."

"Andie," he laughed, "I knew what to say to you the second you asked me. I just didn't want to say it. I actually thought I would have a hard time getting you to listen… but Dr. Fleischy helped me out with that, didn't he?"

"Joe, just spit it out," I said annoyed.

"You're right," he sighed. He put his hand on my face, stroking it with that damn warmth. I looked away again, nervousness flowing through me. Where was this going? "Andie you don't need those guys… they only want one thing from you and that's an orgasm."

"How poetic," I whispered, trying to make an insult. Unfortunately, it didn't come out well. He stared at me like this was challenge, a challenge he was about to win. He stood up and leaned in to me, his face inches from mine.

"You have me," he said, the surface of his lips slightly brushing up against mine, "You've always had me. You've had me on a leash the first day I met you." I looked into the brown eyes up close and melted. That's why he did it. I knew that deep down. It was just nice to finally hear it from him.

"Kiss me," I said, "Right now." He smiled and did so. He pressed him lips perfectly to mine. I got deeper into it until he pulled away, his forehead still on mine.

"What an adventure," he chuckled. I felt his hands working at my wrists. He finally untied me so I could until my legs. I looked up at Joe again to see him smiling down at me. I stood up from the chair and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him lightly.

"Let's go home," I said.


End file.
